


Make Me Feel Good

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office, Office Sex, Post Season 8, Winterfell, married, not locking the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Jaime and Sansa are married, post-Season 8 and they've been left at Winterfell by themselves. Newlyweds as they are they take it upon themselves to have sex in almost every room in the keep. One such occasion they get an unexpected visitor.Moral of the story? You should always knock before entering someone's office.





	Make Me Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr from @giannagrace29
> 
> "Hey New idea just popped in my head, post season 8 Jaimsa gets a surprise visitor (Jon, Arya, Tyrion etc..) and they see much more than they wish for lmao)
> 
> Hope I did the fic justice for you!

Jaime’s arms wrapped around her waist as she stood in her office. 

“Hello” she greeted with a soft giggle, as his head nuzzled into her neck, placing little kisses here and there.

“Hmm hello” Jaime replied in a husky voice, his kisses growing in number and expanding to her shoulder.

Sansa smiled “Have I been neglecting you, husband?” the tease drawing a smile she could feel on her neck from the man.   
Then he bit at her earlobe and the papers that had been in her hand fell to the table in front of her as she lifted her other hand to tangle in his hair.

“Jaime” she said in a soft breath.

“You see my love” he said as he kissed her neck, under her ear and tightened his grip on her. “The problem is I am the opposite of neglect, I’m addicted to you. I can’t help myself” he purred into her ear before pressing his erection into her backside.

“Aah ohh...Jaime” she sighed and leaned into his touch.

“And when you say my name like that...” he said as his good hand wandered towards her centre. “And I can feel your delicious arse pressing into me...well…”

Then his hand reached her centre and he began stroking the little nub at the top through her dress.  
Not enough to make her cum but just enough to tease her.

“Jaime..oh Jaime” she moaned and her hips chased his touch. 

She closed her fist in his hair. “My love, please”

“Name it and you’ll have it. Tell me what you want from me” Jaime said, continuing to rub small circles at the apex of her sex and licked a line up her neck. 

“Make me feel good, please” she sighed and he smiled and kissed her ear.

“As my queen commands.”

She groaned at his words and whimpered when he pulled his hand away. Instead he began peeling away layers of her clothing, slowly, being sure to kiss each ounce of exposed skin. 

They had been making love like rabbits since everyone had left Winterfell after the Long Night. Everyone went to their own keeps and castles, Jon took the iron throne and then make each of the seven kingdoms their own kingdom again.  
There was much work to be done in every kingdom and they hadn’t seen anyone for months, only received a raven now and again.  
So Jaime and Sansa had fucked each other all over Winterfell. They’d never been caught but she always liked the idea that they might. It added to the arousal of it all. They done it almost everywhere...everywhere but the office they were standing in now, and it appeared they were on the way to changing that.

“We haven’t done it here yet” Jaime said excitedly. “It’s a bit more exposed, anyone could walk in at any moment”

Sansa was facing him now, undressing him as he undressed her.   
“Let them see, I don’t care” she said defiantly.

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Jaime said through a husky voice as ripped away her shift, leaving her naked in front of him. “Let everyone see me claiming you as mine.”

“I want everyone to see me claiming you as mine” she said, her voice thick with arousal, shoving him back into a wall and crouching down to undo his trousers. 

He groaned as his manhood fell out and Sansa grasped it with her hands.

“Gods, Sansa” he cried and she smiled, licking her lips and ran her tongue over the tip of his cock. “Fuck” he cursed.

She didn’t suck him, not this time anyway, instead she stood and returned to his lips.  
“How do you want me?” she asked against his lips.

“Yes” he replied and she chuckled.

She moved from his arms, only breaking eye contact when she felt her legs hit the desk and she climbed up on it, using a chair to prop one of her legs up, exposing her naked pussy to him.

He looked her over and licked his lips.   
Aligning himself with her centre he pushed into her, both groaning loudly at the feeling and she leaned back, bracing herself on the table. As he drove into her his mouth came down and began sucking on her nipples. She moaned loudly at his touch.

“Gods, Jaime, yes” she moaned and he echoed her name back in response.

The feeling of him filling her was so wonderful she never wanted him out of her. Their moans filled their air as their bodies made delicious slapping sounds.

Then Sansa heard the latch on the door open. Hadn’t Jaime locked it?   
Her stomach dropped as she looked to the door just as it opened and her eyes met a shocked Tyrion Lannister.

“Jaime!” she squealed, her hands coming up to cover her chest and he turned his head looking toward the door.

“Oh gods” Tyrion’s said, eyes widened in shock, almost as if he were a deer frozen in fear.

Sansa expected Jaime to stop and shoo his brother out but Jaime didn’t stop. Instead he slowed his thrusts and grasped Sansa’s hips harder, the action hitting a specific spot inside her that made her have to stifle a groan.

“ARE YOU DEAF OR BLIND?!” he roared at his brother “GET OUT I’M FUCKING MY WIFE”

Jaime’s anger seemed to shock Tyrion back into reality and he retreated closing the door quickly. It was then she saw the look on Jaime’s face.

Possessiveness.

It was no secret Tyrion had loved her, when the war settled down he’d even offered to marry her again, even tried to seduce her but her heart was Jaime’s and she made that clear after his first attempt at seduction.   
The situation did cause some strain on the brother’s relationship but over time it healed as their relationship always seemed to.

However Sansa couldn’t help the twinge of arousal that coursed through her at the thought of Jaime feeling possessive over her.   
He was thrusting into her harder now and not breaking eye contact.

“He saw me” she said testing the waters.

“He saw me fucking you” Jaime purred “He saw me thrusting my cock into you sweet cunt. Oh gods Sansa you feel so good.”

His pace was fast and he began thrusting in a way that hit that specific spot in her again and she let out a moan but tried to stifle it.

“No” he said strongly “Let him hear, let them all hear, I want you to scream my name as you cum.”  
Sansa leaned up and grasped his shoulders, her lips on his as his good hand came from her thigh to rub at the apex of her sex. Their tongues warred against one another as they kissed and Jaime bit and sucked at her lips as he continued to plow into her.

“Cum for me, wife. Scream my name. Tell them who you belong to.” Jaime growled into her ear she could feel herself going higher and higher.

“JAIME” she screamed as she fell down into pleasure, her walls clenching on him.

“Gods Sansa” he groaned.

“I want them to hear you as well” she commanded. “I want them to hear you call out for you Queen” 

She reached down and grabbed his arse cheeks with both her hands shoving him even deep inside her and in no time he came loudly, with her name on his lips.

As they both came down from their highs, they smiled at one another and Jaime kissed her lips softly.

“Perhaps we should get people to walk in on us more often” Jaime teased.

Though she knew it was a jape, the idea didn’t seem to terrible in Sansa’s mind, but she kept it to herself, content to simply scream Jaime’s name every night from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to HBO and GRRM  
> No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
